


Cat Eyes, 24/7

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: "Magnus, why do you use glamour all the time, even when it's just us?" asked Alec as he was wondering that for a while now.Alec telling Magnus how much he loves his eyes and tells him it's okay to keep the glamour away when it's just them because he wants Magnus to feel free.Or Alec being a loveable sap in love 😍





	Cat Eyes, 24/7

"Magnus, why do you use glamour all the time, even when it's just us?" asked Alec as he was wondering that for a while now. Having glamour up all the time had to burn away some of the magic and Alec really didn't want Magnus to be straining himself even when they were home, even though he knew it wasn't a lot. Still. He wanted Magnus to feel like himself and not feel to be pressured into having his pretty eyes hidden.

 

"Huh?" asked Magnus and looked up from the book that he was reading and pressed his lips together. It was more of a habit, really, so he didn't even think much about it. He usually wore it up even when before he was with Alec, because he found that they freaked people out, so glamour was the way to go.

 

"I've just been thinking," said Alec and shrugged. "Doesn't it get tiring to have it up all the time and worry about it?" asked Alec softly and Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. Aw. Alexander was always so caring and thoughtful.

 

"Not really," said Magnus and placed away the book. "I mean half of the time I don't even realise I have it on," he then added and Alec went _oh_ . Well, that explained it, but Alec still wanted Magnus to know that he could let it down when they were home. If it was up to Alec he'd love to see Magnus with his cat eyes _all_ the time.

 

"But it would be easier if you didn't have it on?"

 

"I suppose?" asked Magnus and then crossed his legs as he was sitting and he looked at Alec as he still wasn't ready to move on from that. "What's on your mind, Angel?" askes Magnus softly and leaned closer to gently caress Alexander's cheek.

 

"Well," said Alec. "I just want you to know that your eyes are stunning and beautiful and that it's a crime you keep hiding them like that," blurred Alec out and Magnus raised an eyebrow. Yeah. Alec had told him all of that more than once actually and Magnus grinned as he was slowly starting to realise that Alec might had had an ulterior motive behind that. But still, Magnus found it sweet and it warmed up his heart. Alec was one of the very few people that loved his cat eyes. Maybe Alec went even further than that, because he literally worshiped them and it made Magnus sigh.

 

"I know," said Magnus. "I'm not ashamed of my warlock mark," said Magnus softly and Alec nodded and scooted closer.

 

"I know," said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. "I just want you to feel comfortable and you know… Like yourself when we're home like that," rambled Alec on.

 

"I know what you mean," said Magnus and finally dropped his glamour down, Alec happily sighing as he was looking into golden orbs and Magnus cracked up. "I'm just starting to think you just want to stare into my eyes 24/7," said Magnus and Alec laughed back.

 

"That's just a bonus really," said Alec and then cupped Magnus' face, gazing into his eyes as he bit into his lower lip and Magnus felt his heart swelling with happiness. "By the Angel, you're so beautiful," said Alec and sighed happily. "Like, ethereal. How? You're amazing. And just _wow, you know?"_ asked Alec and kept on staring at Magnus.

 

"I-"

 

"But I didn't mean it like that with what I said. If it makes you uncomfortable, you keep the glamour on. I don't want you to be doing this for me, but for yourself," said Alec and Magnus was quite taken back from that. Alexander had gotten really deep all of the sudden and he happily nuzzled into his warm palm. "To feel more free," said Alec and the only reply Magnus gave him was a kiss on top of his lips.

 

God, Alec loved him so much.

 

"Yeah, you're right," said Magnus because Alec had a point. He did feel a lot more free with his glamour dropped and he sighed happily. Keeping his eyes hidden all of the time became a part of Magnus and he didn't even know how freeing it was to let loose of the control he had been grasping for all of those years. Funny how much Alexander taught him in the time they've been together. Just a few months and Magnus was a changed man. For the better. For once he was loved properly and he sighed as he gazed into Alec's eyes himself.

 

"Thank you, darling," said Magnus as Alec didn't even know what he did, he just told Magnus the truth, but he decided not to ask and instead he just leaned in to kiss him again, Magnus feeling content and relaxed in Alec's arms.

 

The next time Alec came back from work, Magnus didn't have his glamour on and he looked a lot happier. It was baby steps, he didn't feel like dropping his glamour all of the time and Alec was okay with that. As long as Magnus knew how much he loved _all_ of him, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comnent if u enjoyed it 😘😘


End file.
